What's Love Got to Do With It?
by Ilandere Okami
Summary: A one-shot LxLight/Raito fanfic. Takes place during their time chained together. A realistic lemon story. Rated M for obvious lemons...and rape. Just one question: Why can't they ever get caught in other fanfics? So, please read!


**Author's note: I have read Light/L fanfics before. Not as many as Matt/Mello BY FAR! But, I still have. And I recently was on a YouTube hunt for good flash vids of Death Note. One (called Sketch Note) was particularly funny, and along w/ the other Light/L vids I had watched, I decided to write a fanfic for the couple. BTW, most people write these kinds of fanfics and make L and Light already think they are in love, admit their feelings, and then there's a heated sex scene. This is not one of those. It has some plot so it seems more…well, somewhat natural. WHY CAN'T THESE TWO EVER BE CAUGHT?! I always think that, so here you go!**

**In this fanfic, they are still chained together. There are no "-kun" or "-san" stuff 'cause I honestly don't know where or when they go anywhere. ((Just shut up.))**_** (^AN inside AN: I just learned where "-kun" and "-san" go, but they will still remain absent from this story^)**_** So, they refer to each other by their first names. And just saying, I may be a fan of this pairing, but it can NEVER live up to Matt/Mello!! Oh, and it's a one-shot. No storyline, just did it for the lemons. ((My first yaoi lemon…)) Oh, and obviously, Light doesn't know he's Kira. OH! Just so you know, there're no cameras in L and Light's suite.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. If I did, there would be a lot more fanservice. Nor do I own the song "What's Love Got to Do with It?" although it is an awesome song.**

**P.S. My ((AN)) (aka Author's notes) are spread out throughout this story. Some are clarifying and some are sarcastic. Live with it. Each one is true.**

* * *

What's Love Got to Do with It?

Light awoke to a warm morning in the bed he shared with L—after all, they were chained together. But it was not like L ever slept. The insomniac was always up all night working on something. However, this morning seemed different from others. It was warmer than usual. The room they shared did not face east, so the sun couldn't be shining through the windows, warming him. L never touched the thermostat, so that couldn't be it either.

"Mmm…" Light heard, his eyes still closed. That's when he realized the breathing sounding close to his ear. Holding his breath, he knew it wasn't his. Slowly, Light opened his eyes. The room looked the same as always. His eyes traveled downward, where he felt an unfamiliar weight on his abdomen. Two pale arms were wrapped around his waist from behind, clothed in a white shirt. "Mmm…" he heard again from behind him. The arms wrapped more tightly around Light.

Finally, Light's mind—which was slow due to just waking up—grasped what was going on. L had fallen asleep and somehow came to spooning the man he was chained to. Light tried to wriggle free of the older man's grip, but his arms tightened and he could not break free. While he waited for L to wake up and realize what position they were in, so as to get embarrassed and perhaps un-handcuff them to prevent this from ever happening again, Light contemplated his situation.

L had miraculously fallen asleep. Besides that, he had cuddled up to Light. But not only that, but was holding him and not letting him go. L was not the man to show too much emotion. And because he suspected Light so much of being Kira as to handcuff them together so he could never be out of his sight, being extremely kind to the younger man was not one of his top priorities. Showing affection probably was even lower.

"Mmm…" one more time L made the sound. This time, he pulled Light sharply into him. It was then that Light felt the older man's arousal.

"GAH!!" Light screamed as he broke forth from L's ever-tightening hold and fell from the bed to the floor. That seemed to wake up L, for he slowly sat up and looked around, not understanding what had just happened.

Finally, the man asked, "I was sleeping?" He paused and gazed down at Light, who was still on the ground. "But it seemed so real…" He looked down at his jeans, where there seemed to be a large bump. "So real…" L seemed disappointed about whatever he had dreamed. Light didn't care; this was beyond disturbing.

"Uh…L?" Light called. L perked up and looked down at Light. "I gotta use the bathroom…and take a shower…" Never before had Light been sensitive about their predicament. More often than not, he let the detective see him in all his glory, just to make things easier for the two of them. L, in turn, did the same. Neither cared what the other thought, or so Light hoped.

L nodded. "Of course, Light." He hopped from the bed and helped Light stand. Together, they walked to the bathroom located in their suite. L quickly undressed as Light used the toilet. However, when it came to taking his own clothes off, Light hesitated. What if L had dreamed of them together? Then wouldn't being naked in front of him cause the man to remember and maybe try and reenact the scenes from his dreams? "Light is being tentative today. Why so?" L inquired.

"Huh?" Light said, shaken out of his thoughts. "Oh, sorry, just thinking…" He then stripped and started stepping towards the shower. He stopped when the chain became taut. Behind him, he saw L, buck naked, staring straight at him, also nude. Trying to make light of the situation ((**AN: No pun intended.**)), Light said, "Now who's being tentative? Come on, we gotta hurry before going down to work on the Kira case." He smiled and pulled the chain slightly.

L followed the younger man into the shower and proceeded to go through the motions of any normal shower the two shared every morning. Light did the same. However, he kept sneaking peeks behind him at L, who seemed to be acting quite normally, as if his mind wasn't miles away…or just a few feet away…

"Light," L finally called out as the other man was about to turn off the water.

Confused, Light looked around and asked, "What?"

L just stared back at him through the falling water. The droplets were starting to get cold, so Light turned around again, more confused than ever, and turned the shower off. He started to walk out of the shower and L followed behind. They each grabbed towels and started drying off. After that, with the towels wrapped around their waists, they headed for the closet to get dressed.

As they passed the bed, the closet on the other side, Light felt a hand rest on his bare shoulder. The hand was warm and sent waves of heat through his body. "Light," L said again. This time, emotion seeped its way into the name.

Slowly, Light turned around to face L once more. The man was closer than he anticipated and their faces were just mere inches from each others. L closed the distance instantly and, on impulse, crashed his lips to Light's.

His arms wrapped around the younger man as he deepened the kiss. For some reason, Light had started to lean into the kiss, enjoying it. He placed his hands on L's lower back and pulled him closer. L became overjoyed and quickly pushed his tongue into Light's mouth. The other didn't complain. By then, their towels had fallen from their still-slick bodies and had landed on the floor. Light could feel L's humungous arousal against his steadily growing one.

Never had Misa given him this pleasure. But never had he let her kiss him like he was letting the detective do. Why was he letting L kiss him, take over? Just when Light seemed to be just as hard as L, they had to pull apart to breath. As they did so, though, L had pushed his hips into Light's and moaned from the friction.

Suddenly, Light was flipped around and flung on the bed, landing on his stomach. L was in a manic state, crazy with lust. As quickly as he could, he thrust himself into Light's unprepared and now-torn hole. With just the first thrust, feeling the tightness around his length, he released, screaming Light's name, and was sent to a short, blissful heaven.

However, Light's half of the deal was a lot worse. He hadn't understood what had come over L that made the detective kiss him, but whatever it was, he liked it. His tongue was skilled and his skin was so smooth, it felt wonderful against Light's skin. But then L's lust had overtaken him and he had flipped Light around and flung him on the bed. Even if the mattress was soft, it still hurt. But to then enter him without preparing the younger man first was just torture. Light had screamed on the top of his lungs, barely aware of L cumming inside him. He couldn't even hear his own name being called over his own wails of agony.

Now, there might not be security cameras or bugs in L and Light's suite, but nobody said anything about it being soundproof. Matsuda and Aizawa, who were coming to fetch the two men—there had been an important new lead that could help them, and nobody had answered the phone—heard Light's screams. Matsuda thought he faintly heard L yelling Light's name, too.

The two officers broke down the locked door, trying to get to Light. They found the two men, naked, on the bed, L contently on top of the still screaming Light. Matsuda ran to the bed and hopped on, to make sure Light was okay. Aizawa slammed into L, knocking the detective to the ground. ((**AN: The chain's really long, okay? And the bed's not that high…SHUT UP!**)) He was jogged out of his heaven and was shocked at what he had just done. Aizawa got off the man but didn't help him up, only watched him with a look of disgust. He finally moved when Matsuda asked for a towel.

"Light…" Matsuda had said softly. The young man cringed. What else could he do? He had just had a heated kiss with another man, but then was raped by him! Raped. He was seriously raped. In the shock, he didn't realize Matsuda had rolled him over and had placed a towel under his ass, which was bleeding quite a lot. His whole body ached and he groaned, closing his eyes.

"That's it," Aizawa stated firmly. "I'm getting Watari to unchain these two. Apparently it's too dangerous." He huffed and headed for the phone on the nightstand.

"NO!" Light and L both shouted in union. L needed to keep Light close, for more than one—the original—reason. Light couldn't figure out why he had said so. Maybe he was just that determined to prove he wasn't Kira. Or maybe, if he could control L more, they could share more passionate make-out sessions. Aizawa stared at the two naked men.

Matsuda looked at Light with concern deep in his eyes. "Light…Ryuzaki just…raped you. And you still want to be chained to him?" He was thoroughly confused.

"Well, wouldn't Kira take advantage of any situation that could unchain him to the one trying to catch him? And I willingly let Ryuzaki chain me to him, so I don't think I should back out now; it would only raise the suspicions even more." And maybe we could make out some more, he added to himself.

"Ryuzaki?" Matsuda called out to the man still lying on the ground. "Why did you do it?" Well, he sure is nosy, Light and L thought at the same time.

He paused before answering, "I don't know. But all I can tell you is I'm never sleeping ever again." With that, he stood up and grabbed the other towel from the floor to cover up his already exposed genitalia. "I think you've stopped bleeding by now, Light. Aizawa, could you please get both Light and me some clothes. And if you could both please, forget about what happened here. It will never happen again."

After Aizawa had gotten clothes for the men, he and Matsuda left them to dress in private. Light made no move to dress himself as L pulled the clothes on. The older man smirked. He climbed onto the bed and crawled towards Light. As he neared him—the other's eyes were closed—he began to grow hard once more. How many times was that this morning then? His eyes glazed over with lust as he ducked his head down.

"Ung!" Light let out as L slowly licked up his limp member. With just that movement and feel, Light began to harden. L chuckled with his smirk and proceeded to put the member into his mouth. "Ah!" Light bucked into L's mouth, sending his length further into the man, almost choking him. Instead, he moaned around Light, causing Light to moan as well from the vibrations.

L had never done something like this ((**AN: And I have never written something like this. Okay, shutting up now.**)) before, but he let his instincts take over. He continued sucking and humming, slowly moving up and down Light's rock-hard length. He quickly began to pick up the pace, enjoying this as much as, if not more than, Light.

His own jeans were already too tight and as he reached down to unzip them, the feeling of his hand against his arousal made him moan loudly. That final wave of vibrations set Light over the edge and he shot his cum straight down L's throat. L thought it tasted delicious, even better than sweets, if that was even possible. The taste caused him to ejaculate as well, into his hand.

As the two men road out their orgasms, L stood up and zipped his pants back up, wiping his hand on the towel still under Light. He then helped the younger man sit up without putting too much pressure on his still sore anus and dressed him. Light seemed quite out of it. Was it from the kissing, the rape, Matsuda and Aizawa finding them, or what had just happened? L would probably never be able to figure it out.

When the two men finally came to the main office, everyone was waiting to share their findings. Light wouldn't sit down in his normal chair, arising slight confusion, but L stood by him—literally and figuratively—wanting to make sure he was as comfortable as possible. Finally, to be able to think, L had to sit down, but Light remained standing next to him. Matsuda looked the man more than once, concerned. Light never flinched once. Nobody but the four of them would know that he was in pain.

By the time lunch came, Light's feet were throbbing from the constant standing. He had barely walked, for that hurt too. He and L excused themselves to go eat in their suite, so Light could lie down. "Headache, stomachache. I think I'm coming down with something…" Light said to his worried father. Ass-ache, he added to himself.

Once they got out of the elevator, L picked Light up bridal style and carried him to their suite, laying him on his stomach on their bed. Light sighed and closed his eyes. L sat in his usual style atop the bed, next to the relaxing man. He ate his lunch—consisting of sweets, sugared tea, and cherries—then helped feed Light. The younger man allowed this because he needed his arms to prop himself up to eat. L was happy to help, wanting Light to not be angry at him.

They stayed upstairs for an hour, and then decided to head back down. L gently picked up Light again and started carrying him to the elevator once more. But on their way, they caught up with Soichiro, Light's worried father. As soon as he saw the two younger men, he stopped dead in his tracks. Why was L carrying his son?

"Excuse me; I was just coming up here to check on Light. I wanted to make sure he was alright. See if he needed anything," Soichiro said. L nodded in response. "But please tell me, why the hell are you holding my son, Ryuzaki?"

L tilted his head to the side, thinking. "Isn't it obvious? Light wanted to keep working, but his stomach is still bothering him. I offered to carry him down so we may continue working." He hefted the heavy man higher up his arms, so he wouldn't fall.

"I won't hear of it!" Soichiro announced. He stomped his foot. "Light needs rest if he isn't feeling well. You two go back to your room and relax, rest. I will make sure nobody disturbs you in the slightest. Come down only when he is feeling completely healthy, Ryuzaki." With that, the troubled father turned about face and went back down the hall to continue working.

L brought Light back to their suite and hefted him back onto the bed, his arms aching from the extended use of them. He smirked. Even without a door—remember, it was knocked down by Matsuda and Aizawa earlier—nobody was coming up to disturb them or calling them. They pretty much had the rest of the day together, as long as Light's ass still hurt.

Light's eyes were closed as L began to undress himself. When he was stripped down to his boxers, Light opened his eyes. "Huh?" he asked. "Oh, god no! Please, Ryuzaki! I'm still hurt from when you raped me!" L looked crushed. He had flinched when Light had said "raped".

"But Light, we have the rest of the day together with no disruptions. And I want to make it up to you. Please, tell me Light didn't enjoy the kiss. He had quite a large hard-on," L defended. He had a point.

Light sighed, and then smirked. He started to sit up and said, "Well…Only if I'm on top. And after this, we will never speak of it again. I am not in love with you and I have a girlfriend. Not to mention, you are supposed to suspect me of being Kira. Fucking me isn't really acceptable then…" L felt tingles throughout his body when Light mentioned fucking him. He then stripped himself slowly, agonizingly so, causing L to groan several times. He seemed like an experienced stripper.

When he too was down to his boxers, he motioned for L to sit next to him. L climbed onto the bed and sat next to the younger man. Once he was comfortable, Light pushed him onto his back and smashed his lips to the one underneath him. L's tongue was still the first to escape its confinement and explore the other's mouth. Light let him, knowing it was the only dominance the man was gonna get. His hands wound their way through the messy locks of the raven-haired man as L's hands caressed his backside and chest muscles.

They moaned in union when Light ground into L. Unable to take the pain of his erection any longer, L tore his and Light's boxers from their bodies. ((**AN: BTW, I think boxers are so much sexier than regular underwear. That's why they're both wearing them.**)) He groaned as he took in the size of the younger man's cock. How was that ever going to fit into his small frame? L then decided to pinch one of Light's already erect nipples. They were just so inviting. Light moaned and placed his fingers at L's mouth.

"Suck," he ordered. ((**AN: I believe I've read at least 3 stories with Mello saying that to Matt exactly.**)) L did as he was told, wanting to please Light as much as possible. When his fingers were completely coated in saliva, Light took them and placed them at L's entrance. "Ready?" he asked huskily. Why was he being so kind to the man who had raped him? He should just shove his dick into him without preparing. Maybe he really wanted this to be romantic, to be good. But why?!

Light pushed one finger in, then another, scissoring. Don't ask how he knew how to do this. He only knew about sex from the talk his parents gave him and school, meaning "traditional" sex. "You ready, Ryuzaki?" Light asked. He was about to burst and felt as if he needed to be inside L to do so.

"No," L breathed. Light was shocked. L clarified, "Don't call me Ryuzaki."

"L…" Light whispered sexily in his ear. He positioned himself at L's entrance and slowly pushed inside the older man. L whined from the pain, but pleasure was quickly taking over. Once L looked comfortable, Light thrust in deeper, until he was fully sheathed. After that, he slowly exited until only his tip was inside L, and then entered him again.

Again and again, Light thrust into L, the one on bottom bucking often as the thrusting became faster. Light picked up the pace until he was practically banging L into the bed. Continuous moans came from both men. Just as Light was about to release, unable to hold in any longer, L grabbed his hands and wrapped them around his own throbbing cock, pre-cum seeping out.

As L put his hands on Light's shoulders, digging his nails in with the pleasure, Light started pumping the length in his hands. "Ah…ung…ah…" L let out. He bucked once more into Light, causing the man on top to hit his sweet spot inside. He saw stars and shot out his cum into Light's waiting hands. Feeling the tightening around his member, Light came inside L. Both screamed the other's name with their pleasure.

Light collapsed on top of L. Both were sweaty and exhausted. The younger man closed his eyes and just breathed in the scent of L from the crook in his neck, where his head lay. L started petting Light's head, playing with the now-matted hair. He smiled a genuine smile at the ceiling as he felt the skin on skin contact of this man on top of him breath in and out heavily.

"I love you, Light…" L let out. Even though it was barely a whisper, Light still heard him. Both were shocked at the words. The dream…the dream from that morning, it must have something to do with this. L was probably just saying that because of what just happened. Still, even with the shock, Light didn't get off of L; he was too comfortable. Would he ever tell the older man that that was the best experience of his life? He didn't think so; it would make everything too complicated…more so than already.

Light must've fallen asleep atop L, for soon, quiet snores came from his slightly open mouth. Darkness eventually fell, and after a while, Light opened his eyes to see L's pleased face. His eyes held more life than usual, and Light knew that was his doing. Suddenly, his stomach growled and so did L's.

L smirked; Light did as well. He climbed off the detective and both started getting dressed. "I now know how Light feels in the anus region," L stated after a few minutes, a chuckle escaping his mouth. He walked over to the phone and dialed. "Watari, I believe I am coming down with whatever Light has. Could you please bring up dinner for the two of us?"

The two men climbed back on the bed, lying on their stomachs. They silently waited until they heard muffled footsteps on the carpet of the hallway. At that, they simultaneously rolled over onto their backs, barely holding in groans. Watari walked in with a cart with sweets piled high next to a normal dinner for Light.

"Thank you, Watari," Light said feebly, wanting to keep up the act. Watari nodded and left once more.

Once they heard the elevator ding from down the hall, the two men jumped up and attacked the food cart. They ate in silence, both thinking hard. Did L really mean what he said? How did Light really feel? He never thought he was gay. After all, he had had dozens of girlfriends. However, he never really liked any of them, definitely not loved.

Both men were still tired from everything that had happened that day. Light really wanted to forget most of it, except those feelings of pleasure he had never felt before. L wanted to remember every moment. Light changed into pajamas and L changed into a new shirt and jeans. The younger man climbed under the covers and tried to sleep, but felt L's eyes watching him. It was uncomfortable.

"L…do you want to sleep? You must be exhausted…" Light offered. He looked behind him to see a smiling L. The detective nodded and quickly got under the covers. He stayed a few feet away from Light, unsure what his reaction would be to cuddling. Light didn't know what his own reaction would be either.

The two quickly fell asleep and it seemed like no time afterwards that morning came. If either of them had dreamed, neither remembered when they woke up. Light once again felt warmer this morning than most. He felt a familiar pressure on his backside and turned his head slightly to see L sleeping with a smile playing across his lips. The lips looked inviting to Light, though he didn't know why. He quickly pecked them with his own lips.

"I love you too, L…" he whispered to the unconscious man. He turned around again and cuddled closer to L, loving the feeling of the slender arms wrapped around his waist. Suddenly, he heard chuckling behind him. Light silently cursed; L was awake and had heard him. Still, he stayed in the man's arms, not wanting to leave their warmth behind.

They lay in each other's arms for most of the morning, but when noon came, their blissful heaven was interrupted…rather rudely at that. "LIGHT!!!!!" Misa yelled from down the hall. "LIGHT!!! WE HAVE A LUNCH DATE!!!! YAY!!!" She burst into their suite, quietly asking where the door went. She then ran to Light's side of the bed, not realizing who else was next to him. "COME ON!!" she yelled as she pulled the covers down to the end of the bed. She gasped.

In front of her was her boyfriend, her soul mate, the love of her life, with another man's arms around him. Both held shocked faces. She growled, "I knew this would happen. I never agreed to the chains. I knew it was a bad idea from the beginning, but does anybody listen to Misa-Misa?! NO!!" She screamed and grabbed Light's wrist, pulling him from the bed, L following because of the chain. They were still silent. "Now, get dressed. I want to go on the best date of my life to make up for your incompetence as a boyfriend."

"I didn't know she even knew words that big…" L muttered in Light's ear. They chuckled. Misa fumed.

She stormed over to the phone beside the bed and dialed. "Mr. Yagami? Could you come up here a sec? No, don't worry, Light's feeling a lot better; Ryuzaki too." She giggled and hung up, turning around to face the two men. A fire burned in her eyes and L and Light gulped. "You two are gonna get it." She "harrumph"-ed and sat at the edge of the bed, not taking her eyes off of them.

Finally, Soichiro stepped into the room and looked around. "What did you want to discuss, Miss Amane?" he asked, flustered.

She stood and pointed at L and Light, standing guiltily next to their closet ((**AN: Out of the closet…teehee…sorry, just noticed that.**)). "These two!" she answered. Soichiro cocked his head to the side with a questioning look on his face. "I found them spooning each other when I came in to get Light for our date!"

Soichiro's eyes widened at the words. His mouth opened slightly in shock and small squeak came out. "Light…you…Ryuzaki…I…YOU'RE GAY?!" he finally exploded after his babbling.

Light grabbed L by the waist at that and announced, "We love each other, Dad! Do you have a problem with that?" L looked at Light then and smiled. He placed his hands on either side of Light's face and pulled him close until their lips met. At that, they started to passionately make out, right in front of Light's father and girlfriend. When they finally broke away, both panting heavily, they looked over to see a white-faced Soichiro and a beat-red, steaming Misa.

The girl screamed and ran out of the room. Soichiro sat down, shock set deep in his lined face. He kept shaking his head, not wanting this to be true. Light didn't know what had come over him to say that to his father. He was a talented liar, obviously—though most of the lies he couldn't remember at the moment ((**AN: -cough-Kira-cough**))—but he hadn't lied. It was absolute truth.

L cleared his throat. "Soichiro, I believe that this has come as a shock to you as much as it came to us. But please understand that love is a very interesting word and feeling," he said. The father nodded his head and stood silently, leaving the room.

After they dressed, L and Light went downstairs to work on the Kira case. They were greeted by every pair of eyes staring at them as they entered the room. They ignored the stares, understanding that Misa must've announced their love to everyone she passed as she exited the building. Both sat, trying very hard not to show any of the discomfort they felt.

They kept getting strange looks all morning. Finally, Aizawa walked over and questioned, "Even after he raped you, Light?" The comment was slightly too loud and Light could hear the wind of every head in the room turning to him. He slammed his head to the desk in front of him and L rubbed his closed eyes with a finger and thumb. Aizawa guiltily stepped away and started to work again, cueing the others to continue as if nothing had been said.

Soon Light felt a presence behind him. "Why?" his father asked in his ear. He knew he was asking why he still loved L if he had raped him.

Light took a deep breath and calmly stated, "Sometimes animal instincts take over, even for the most human of us." With that, he turned back to his work and spoke no more. L was touched that Light had stood up for him.

Nobody approached them the rest of the day except if they had something to say about the case. Time came and went and finally it was time for bed. Light and L stayed behind as everyone slowly trickled out. They stayed up late, past midnight, until Light could barely keep his eyes open. L stood and picked up the half-asleep man, carrying him to bed. Neither changed out of their clothes, too tired to do so. Tonight would be the third night in a row that L had actually slept, slept without any nightmares.

Once they were comfortable positioned under the covers, this time Light against L's back, L whispered, "Thank you, Light…"

"For what?" Light questioned, confused. But L didn't answer; he was already asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?! Isn't it just da bomb? My first yaoi lemon and it doesn't even reek! So please review, favorite, and/or make fanart for it, 'cause honestly, I felt like I needed to several times.**


End file.
